La Prueba de la Roca Azul
by Megumitasama
Summary: El Presidente llega sin avisar a la habitación de la Sección Love me y les aplica una prueba sorpresa a Kyoko, Chidori, Kanae y a el mismísimo ¡Ren Tsuruga!. Este Fic está completo, pero como salió más largo de como lo imaginaba lo dividí en 4 partes. Espero les guste, gracias especiales a Nina Mogami, quien leyó todo para darme sugerencias prácticas (Y lo pidió bien Fluffy).
1. Parte 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece, es de la Genial y Maquiavélica Nakamura Sensei.

* * *

 **Parte 1**

\- ¡Este ejercicio es ridículo!. Argumentó Ren mientras con un gesto casi de asco, evitaba tocar la roca frente a él.

\- Vamos, vamos muchacho. Si no crees en la piedra, no pasará nada. ¿O tienes miedo de algo?

Mientras el presidente hablaba con malicia, el resto de los participantes de este ejercicio improvisado en el área de Love Me, miraban asombrados al actor número uno de Japón y a su jefe supremo discutir.

Lo extraño era que Ren no debería hacer parte de este ejercicio, él sólo llegó a darle un regalo a su querida Kohai (era un postre decorado como un pequeño castillo que hizo que diseñaran especialmente para ella). No esperaba ser sorprendido por Lori y Ruto mientras charlaba inocentemente con Kyoko y las otras dos jóvenes y el mánager compartido fingían no ver y ni escuchar nada.

Así que de la nada, el pobre Yashiro se quedó afuera con Ruto, mientras el Presidente sometía a una prueba sorpresa a los que quedaban en la habitación.

Organizó a estos 4 en un círculo, mientras él en el centro (con música, vestuario y ambientación de fondo) les explicaba la leyenda sobre la Roca Azul, capaz de sacar a relucir la verdad de cualquiera que la tocara. Todos deberían sostener la piedra mientras el Presidente les hacía 3 preguntas y todos serían honestos porque el poder de la roca los obligaría a serlo.

Cabe destacar, que la única que creyó toda la historia fue Kyoko, el resto sabía que el Presidente usaría el ejercicio para sacar información personal de ellos. Todos (incluso la única que creyó en la leyenda) estaban incómodos y temerosos.

La primera en salir al ruedo de la "Roca Azul de la verdad" fue Amamiya Chiori. Se paró frente al Presidente y agarró la piedra mientras respondía. Para ella las preguntas fueron fáciles:

\- ¿Te gustó el reto especial que te asigné?

\- No, pero me ayudó a valorar otras formas de entretenimiento

\- ¿Qué aprendiste de esto?

\- Hacer comedia no es fácil, se requiere superar miedos internos y exponerse de una forma diferente a la audiencia.

\- ¿Cómo crees que te ayuda en tu proceso de querer que te amen como artista?.

\- Quiero que la gente vea otras facetas de mi como actriz. Gracias a Kyoko, pude superar ese momento que no fue fácil, pero me ayudó a sentirme un poco más libre. No quiero dedicarme a esa rama de la industria, pero ahora valoro lo que hacen para divertir y entretener a las personas.

-Muy bien, fuiste sencilla y directa, pasaste la prueba.

La segunda es Kanae Kotonami, dijo mientras le entregaba la roca y comenzaba a interrogarla

\- ¿Te gustó audicionar para Chidori?

\- El rol de enamorada no me gusta, una mujer nunca debería perder la cabeza por un hombre y seguirlo como tonta a todos lados. Pero explorando a Chidori comprendí que hay muchas cosas que involucran amar a otra persona. Igual, es estúpido enamorarse, pero puedo entender porque la gente hace sacrificios en nombre del amor.

\- Sincera respuesta y demuestra algo de progreso, le dijo Lory. Ahora ¿Qué sentiste al no obtener el papel?

\- Horrible, justo cuando había logrado entender su sacrificio y devoción, no la pude interpretar.

\- Muy bien, ahora Kotonami-san, dime, ¿En quién te inspiraste para interpretar a Chidori y hacer esas sorprendentes caras, si nunca has estado enamorada?

Kanae se incomodó, esta si que era una pregunta personal. Movió lentamente la roca entre sus manos y la mirada del Presidente denotaba que sabía la respuesta, por lo que tenía que ser sincera. Si lo pensaba, ¿cómo podría saber qué caras hizo durante la audición?.

\- En Kyoko, dijo Kanae finalmente.

\- ¡Oh!, fue todo lo que Presidente replicó. Luego, sin cambiar de expresión, le pidió a Kyoko que pasara adelante.

 **Fin de la Parte 1**


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

* * *

La pobre Kyoko temblaba. Esa última pregunta a Kanae le había caído como un balde agua fría. Ella sabía que no iba a preguntarle de su "misión secreta", la película de Caín aún no se había estrenado. Entonces, pensó que solo sería sobre el resultado de la audición, pero había tanto que no quería decir sobre esa noche, cosas que ni Mouko sabía (todo el incidente del intento de homicidio), pero seguro era sobre eso que indagaría, Dios ¿En qué lío la iba a meter el Presidente?.

Cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos para recibir la roca. La mirada de Ren se clavaba penetrante en ella, la sentía casi como si la mano de su sempai estuviera en su espalda dándole ánimos, apoyándola. Respiró profundo, como cuando iba entrar en personaje y abrió los ojos decidida.

El Presidente sonrío.

\- ¿Por qué te decidiste a presentarte en la audición para Momiji?.

Esa era fácil, pensó Kyoko antes de responder.

\- Porque de esa forma podría actuar con Kanae, trabajar en un proyecto diferente y además ver a Mouko vestida de Ohime-sama.

\- Muy bien, continuó el jefe, recuerda que la roca no te dejará mentir. Dime, ¿pasó algo peligroso esa noche?

Kyoko contuvo la respiración por un momento. No quería pensar en el terror de casi caer. En la voz de la gangosa retumbando en sus oídos. En esa mujer presumiendo su relación con Ren. ¡Maldita sea!, si contaba todo, él terminaría lastimado. ¿Qué debía hacer?.

\- Kyoko, dime todo por favor, le insistió el Presidente.

\- Pasaron cosas complicadas, murmuró. Pero, si la roca es mágica, debe saber que si digo aquí todo lo que sucedió, habrá gente que saldrá lastimada.

\- Dilo, Kyoko, la roca lo sabe, yo lo sé y tú necesitas decirlo. Dilo. Le insistió.

En este punto, todos miraban expectantes a Kyoko. Ren tenía miedo por ella, ¿De qué hablaba el Presidente?. Quiso acercarse para darle ánimos, pero un gesto de Lory lo detuvo en seco.

Kyoko comenzó su relato del horror de esa noche. A medida que iba avanzando en la historia, Ren, Kanae y Chiori se asustaban más por ella. Esa mujer pudo matarla. En el punto donde Kyoko contó cómo la drogaron, Ren cerró los puños con fuerza, con la rabia contenida por todo lo que había hecho Morizumi Kimiko.

Al final, cuando Kyoko describió cómo la había salvado Erica, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar profundamente afectada.

\- Quería matarme, sollozó.

Ren la abrazó rápidamente (como había hecho en muchas ocasiones) mientras la acunaba para que descargara todo el miedo y el dolor de lo que le había pasado.

Al ver esta escena, nadie intervino. Dejaron que fuera él quien la confortara. Kyoko aún tenía la roca azul en una mano. Kanae ya sabía que Ren estaba enamorado de su amiga y que está le correspondía en cierta forma, Chiori lo sospechaba y el Presidente quería que los dos fueran felices juntos, así que tampoco comentó nada.

Al cabo de uno minutos, Kyoko recobró la compostura y Ren la dejó ir de sus brazos (aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla por más tiempo, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar).

Le dieron un poco de agua y ya más calmada pudo mirar al Presidente.

\- Kyoko lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esta situación tan riesgosa. Fui informado de este incidente por Yashiro y también me dijo que no le habías comentado nada a Kanae ni a Ren. Así que decidí ayudarte a que pudieras hablar de tema. Que Ren estuviera aquí fue una especial coincidencia, debe ser el destino, afirmó Lory con picardía.

El comentario alertó otra vez a Ren y Kyoko, habían olvidado que faltaba la última pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué no querías contar nada de lo que pasó con Morizumi Kimiko?

Kyoko se quedó helada. ¿Qué debería decir? Explicarse era en cierta forma delatarse. Luego de pensarlo un rato y de sentir las miradas penetrantes de todos, en especial la del Presidente, habló:

\- Es que involucra los sentimientos de otra persona, no puedo decirlo.

\- Tienes la roca azul en tu mano, debes decirlo. Anda niña, dilo.

\- Pero Presidente, balbuceó ella.

\- ¡Dilo! Y sin mentiras, insistió con firmeza.

\- Porque Tsuruga-san está enamorado de Morizumi-san y si yo le decía que ella intentó matarme, él saldría lastimado y no quería herir a mi sempai.

La cara de asombro en los otros tres fue grande. Pero Lory, imperturbable solo le dijo:

\- Muy bien ha terminado tu prueba.

Y antes de dejar enfriar la situación y los ánimos, tomó la roca azul de la mano de Kyoko y se la intentó entregar a Ren.

 **Fin de la Parte 2**


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

\- ¡Este ejercicio es ridículo!. Argumentó Ren mientras con un gesto casi de asco, evitaba tocar la roca frente a él.

\- Vamos, vamos muchacho. Si no crees en la piedra, no pasará nada. ¿O tienes miedo de algo?

\- Yo estaba aquí visitando a Mogami-san, no soy miembro de la Sección Love me.

\- ¡Tómala!, le dijo en ese tono serio que usaba en Ren para obligarlo a obedecer.

Y el actor no tuvo más remedio que acceder. La Lucha fue corta y todos notaron como el ambiente se enfriaba un poco cuando Ren recibió la piedra y miró desafiante a Lory:

\- ¿Conoces a Morizumi Kimiko?

\- Trabajamos juntos hace unos años, no somos cercanos y la evitaba todo el tiempo porque tenía intenciones ocultas.

Kyoko escuchó esto y dudó, porqué si no era Kimiko-san la que le gustaba, ¿Entonces quién sería?

¿A quién más conocía ella que tuviera esa edad y que fuera cercana a su sempai?.

Takarada-san continuó preguntando:

\- ¿Te gusta Morizumi-san?

\- No, no he pensado en ella nunca y ahora mismo solo siento por ella rabia e impotencia por lo que le hizo a Mogami-san, nunca me ha gustado.

\- Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?

La habitación ahora se congeló. Ren no apartó ni un momento la mirada de Lory, estaba iracundo y a la vez avergonzado. Lo estaba exponiendo ante ella.

\- ¿No me vas responder?

\- Ahora no me gusta nadie, comenzó a decir Ren pausado, mascullando cada una de sus palabras, porque realmente ella no me gusta. Es la perfecta mujer para mi, es dulce, es tierna, es tenaz, es dedicada a su trabajo, es talentosa y determinada. Aprecia los detalles simples de la vida, se emociona hasta las lágrimas por un anillo de diente de león que le dió una niña desconocida y es una mujer llena de inocencia. Además, es la única persona que conozco que es capaz de escuchar una historia de una piedra azul mágica y creerla. Así que no, no me gusta nadie, porque ella no me gusta, yo la amo. Y no voy a decir su nombre, este no es el momento ni el lugar. Y si este ejercicio terminó, ¿me puedo ir?.

\- Te puedes ir, le dijo el Presidente sonriendo mientras ignoraba la furia en los ojos de su ahijado.

Al escuchar esto, Ren se acercó a Kyoko (quien no acaba digerir todo lo que había ocurrido), con mucha delicadeza la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de la habitación, sin mirar a nadie más.

 **Fin de la Parte 3**


	4. Parte 4 (Final)

**Parte 4**

* * *

Kanae y Chidori se miraron confusas al presenciar todo lo que había pasado. Es decir, sospechaban de los sentimientos de ambos, pero eso había sido muy intenso.

Lory las felicitó por haber conseguido superar la prueba, se despidió alegremente y se fue. Al salir, Ruto y un emocionado Yashiro, lo siguieron sin decir palabra. Cuando entraron en el despacho privado, Lori les hizo un resúmen de lo ocurrido. Ruto averiguó y ambos habían salido del edificio en el auto de Ren y Yashiro confirmó que los dos estaban libres esa tarde.

\- Entonces, sólo queda esperar que ellos decidan lo van a hacer, concluyó Lori.

Kyoko no creía lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez, la piedra era mágica y le dió la opción de entrar en un sueño en el que su Sempai decía que amaba a alguien a la que también le habían dado un anillo de diente de león en el parque. Porque, debía ser alguien más de quién él hablaba ¿Pero quién?. No quería plantearse que podría ser ella. Pensar que era especial para él la hacían sentir desamparada, asustada, acorralada, pero feliz. Quería llorar, quería reír. Quería irse de su lado y quedarse, pero al final solo se puso a ver el cielo, porque el ambiente en el auto se sentía tenso.

Mientras hacía caras extrañas, Ren la miraba de tanto en tanto de reojo y sonreía. Ella lo hacía reír incluso cuando estaba lleno de vergüenza. Kyoko había entendido que él la amaba, ¿verdad?. La referencia al anillo debía ser clara y también lo de la "piedra mágica". Pero aunque creía que había sido claro, tenía miedo que ella no haya entendido del todo, por eso la trajo, porque necesitaban hablar.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Ren, ella finalmente habló (sí todo el viaje en coche fue silencioso, cada quien en su mundo y en sus pensamientos).

\- No traje mis cosas

\- No te preocupes, Yashiro nos puede hacer el favor de traerlas aquí o a tu casa, donde quieras. Ya le escribo.

\- A mi casa por favor, porque… (Y no dijo nada más porque no quería explicarle a su Sempai que no quería que los interrumpieran, ya que desde Guam, no habían pasado tiempo a solas).

\- ¿Quieres tomar un té?, le preguntó mientras le escribía a Yashiro.

\- Sí, pero yo lo hago, replicó Kyoko y se dirigió a la cocina.

Perdieron otros minutos evadiéndose, los dos temerosos de enfrentar la charla inevitable, ambos asustados de que el resultado fuera doloroso. Cuando al fin no encontraron más excusas (fueron al baño ambos, revisaron sus celulares, respondieron mensajes, etc.) se sentaron frente a frente. Se miraron y Ren decidió arriesgarse y hablar.

\- Yo te amo Kyoko-chan. ¿Entendiste eso de lo que pasó hoy?

Kyoko se quedó inmóvil. Poco a poco perdió todo el color de su rostro y luego, cuando procesó las palabras de su sempai, se puso roja como un tomate. Sentía sus orejas calientes, sus mejillas, sus manos, todo su cuerpo ebullía de emoción, ansiedad y amor.

\- Entonces, ¿si era yo?

\- Creí que había sido claro. Era de ti de quien hablaba. ¿De quién más?

\- ¿Y Kimiko?

 _¡Vaya que la amo!, pensó Ren, porque tengo que explicarle estas cosas paso a paso, si no la quisiera de verdad no tendría la paciencia._ Se acomodó un poco más cerca a ella, tanto que si estiraba su mano podía tocar su mejilla.

\- Mírame por favor, le dijo Ren con voz tierna. Para mi tú eres muy especial, eres la única que me hace sentir así: contigo puedo ser yo sin máscaras. Tú has visto mi rabia, mi enojo, mi lado más oscuro y no te has alejado. Me has apoyado en momentos difíciles y no has preguntado nada, solo has estado ahí para mí. Eres tan especial, que eres a la única a la que quiero a mi lado siempre. Contigo incluso como todo lo que sirves y lo hago sólo porque eres tú.

 _¿Me ama a mi?, ¿A mi?, espera, debo estar soñando, mi imaginación es muy mala, es casi cruel. En cualquier momento voy a despertar y estaré en mi cama llorando por una confesión que no fue real_. Los pensamientos de Kyoko se agolpaban vertiginosos en su mente haciéndola temblar.

De pronto, el toque tierno de Ren sobre su mejilla la hizo verlo a los ojos. Ella llevó su mano temblorosa y la puso sobre la de él, confirmando que si era real el calor y el sentimiento que él le estaba transmitiendo.

Entonces si era a ella, si era cierto, sí le estaba diciendo que la amaba. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo transmitir sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo decirle que ella también lo amaba?

Kyoko seguía tocando la mano de Ren que tocaba su mejilla. Decidió respirar profundo y agarrarla con fuerza mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible:

\- Y** eu**tam**ohh

Y como cuando un niño pequeño balbucea y solo la madre puede entenderlo, Ren comprendió perfectamente a Kyoko, sonrió y suspiró aliviado.

\- Entonces tú también me amas. Me haces tan feliz, pensé que me ibas a rechazar.

Kyoko negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, pero no podía decir más. Así que Ren tomó la mano que tenía sobre la suya y la besó en un clásico gesto romántico que la derritió por completo.

Mientras se retiraba galantemente, le dijo:

\- Por hoy está bien, no quiero agobiarte, pero saber que entre los dos hay amor, me da toda las fuerzas que necesito para esperarte hasta que estés cómoda conmigo.

Fue entonces que llegaron las lágrimas de Kyoko: de felicidad, de incredulidad y de amor. Porque ella no podía creer que Ren la amara. Así que él nuevamente la abrazó y dejó que su calor la calmara, que los latidos acelerados y rítmicos de sus corazones hablaran por los dos.

Tal como le prometió, nada más pasó. Cenaron, luego llevó a Kyoko a su casa. Eso sí, a partir de ese día empezaron a pasar mucho más tiempo juntos, a llevarse comida sin excusas y a decirse abiertamente que estaban pensando en el otro (Claro todo esto lo hacían en privado, porque no podían exponerse públicamente y querían mantener su historia para los dos).

Pasó algún tiempo antes que oficialmente empezaran a salir, sobretodo porque un día después de todo esto, estalló un gran escándalo, que pudieron superar solo porque habían sido sinceros el uno con el otro. Cuando todo se calmó y el escándalo y los malentendidos fueron aclarados, hicieron público lo que ya muchos sabían: que entre ellos hay amor profundo y real.

Y todo gracias a la Roca Azul de la Verdad o como a Ren le gustaba decirle: Presidente.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer. Un abracito empalagador desde Colombia._**


End file.
